Through The Veil
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Harry falls through the Veil instead of Sirius and goes back in time. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I DO Not Own Harry Potter**

**Harry and Evan are one and the same**

0000000000

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled as a spell raced at his godfather. In an instinctive reaction, Harry knocked his godfather out of the way, only for the spell to hit him, and push him through the veil.

00000000

Harry stood in a white void. He looked around, looking for anything familiar. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"The void between life and death."

Harry turned to face the voice that had spoken, only to find a white-cloaked figure standing before him. "Who are you?" he asked.

The figure chuckled. "I am many things Mr. Potter, but you can call me the Judge. It is my duty, assigned by Death and Fate themselves, to judge those who pass through the Veil. Should they be evil souls, I am to send them on to Death, so that she may decide their punishment. But if they be good souls, I am to take them to Fate so that she may decide, well their fate."

"And my soul?"

The Judge chuckled. "You will be visiting Fate, who I believe has been expecting your arrival."

"I'm expected?"

The judge chuckled again as the void turned into an immaculate office. Where a beautiful blond woman sat behind a large desk.

"Judge," she greeted the cloaked figure with a smile. "You may go."

Harry watched as the Judge faded from the office, leaving him with the woman. He turned to her. "I take it you're fate?"

The woman smiled. "Indeed I am. And I have plans for you Mr. Potter."

"You don't seemed shocked that I am here."

Fate chuckled. "I am Fate, Harry. I know the path of your life, and every others life, before they are even born. That's not to say that I'm not occasionally surprised, but not often. Very, very few people can defy me." She stood from her desk. "As I'm sure the Judge explained, you are a good soul, normally I send good souls right back out the Veil, usually with a gift of some kind. But you, Mr. Harry Potter, are a special case."

Harry groaned. "No offense, but for once I'd just like to be normal."

"You will be Mr Potter, at least mostly." She smiled at him. "I am going to send you the past, with a new identity and enough money to start a life in your new identity."

"What identity? Harry asked.

Fate smiled...

00000000000

Denise Malcolm sighed as her books dropped to the ground. She had no idea how her book bag had torn open, though she supposed that it was worn, she'd used the same bag since she was sixteen after all. It looked like it was time to purchase a new bag.

The twenty-two year-old college student knelt down to pick the books up and never noticed the young man approach her.

"Would you like some help?" the man asked. Denise looked up to see a fairly handsome young man. He appeared to be around her age, with messy black hair and gorgeous, emerald green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"Uhh...Sure," Denise said, blushing slightly.

The man smiled and knelt down helping her with her books. "I'm Evan by the way," he introduced himself. "Evan Granger."

Denise smiled as she took her books from him. "Denise Malcolm."

0000000000

"So magic is real?" Denise said stunned. "And your from the future? And you name isn't really Evan Granger?"

Evan nodded. After almost a year of dating, he had decided to tell Denise the truth. The brown haired woman had managed to ensnare his heart, and he couldn't continue to lie to her about his identity. He had even took out his wand and demonstrated magic, making sure he had cast the proper wards to make sure that the Ministry didn't detect him. "Yes," he said remorsefully.

Tears gathered in Denise's eyes. "Was anything you ever ever told me the truth?"

Evan Granger, formerly Harry Potter, knelt down in front of her. "Except for my name, where I'm from, and the existence of magic, yes." He looked up at the brown-haired woman and into her chocolate brown eyes. "I never lied when I said I loved you, please believe me."

Denise shook her head and stood up, turning away from him. "I think you should leave Evan, or Harry...whoever you are."

Evan closed his eyes. "Denise please..."

"Just leave."

0000000000

Evan Granger nervously fingered the box in his suit pocket.

After a month and a half of separation, which felt like hell to him, Denise had taken him back. That had been almost eleven months ago.

And now he was preparing to take a large step. He had spent two weeks visiting what seemed like every jewelry shop in Great Britian, looking for the perfect ring. He had reserved seats at the finest, most romantic restaurant he could find.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door to Denise's apartment

0000000000

She was beautiful.

As Denise walked down the aisle towards him, dressed in a form-fitting white wedding dress, Evan forgot about everything else. There were no guest, no friends, just his bride to be.

The ceremony passed in a daze, he didn't even remember saying I do.

What he did remember was the passionate kiss they shared, eliciting several wolf-whistles from the guest, as the preacher said, "You may now kiss the bride."

They only quite kissing when, with a grin on his face, the preacher cleared his throat.

0000000000

Starting a life was more difficult than he expected. Between buying a house, starting up his and Denise's dental practice, and keeping up with his knowledge of magic, it had been a busy few months.

He was currently going over books for the practice when Denise came into the office.

"Evan?"

He turned to look at her. The shy smile on her face seemed out of place on the passionate woman he loved so much. "What is it?" he asked, slightly worried.

Rather than answer, Denise handed him a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

0000000000

Evan smiled down at the little girl in his arms. Hermione Jean Granger, his baby girl, and his future best friend, had come into the world just two hours ago.

Denise was currently asleep, exhausted after almost twenty hours of labor.

It was at this moment, Evan wondered for the first time weather or not he would be able to follow the instructions fate gave him all those years ago. They were rather simple really, live your life, but do not interfere in the events you know will come to pass. He hadn't changed anything so far, and he had fallen in love with Denise all on his own, Fate hadn't even told him who he would marry.

But he knew what dangers Hermione would face when the time came for her to attend Hogwarts, he had been beside her for almost all of them. And, even though she wasn't even a day old yet, every single instinct he had was telling him to flee Britain as far and as fast as he could. To take Hermione away from the dangers he knew she would face. But he knew that, should he do that, he may not have gone through the veil and had this family to begin with.

0000000000

As she grew, he and Denise showered Hermione with love and affection. They also kept the knowledge of magic away from her. Evan knew that Hermione had no knowledge of magic growing up, and Denise had wanted Hermione to grow up as normal as possible.

And when McGonagall came to give Hermione her letter to Hogwarts, Harry and Denise feigned ignorance.

And every year, after Hermione returned home from Hogwarts, and lied about the danger she had faced at the school, Harry would take Denise aside and tell her what really happened.

The two of them had fought, though they never let Hermione see it. Denise had wanted to pull Hermione out of Hogwarts immediately, and though he wanted to do the same, Evan also knew how much Hogwarts meant to his daughter.

In the end, Denise had agreed to wait.

0000000000

Evan pulled his wand out of it's case. In a few minutes, he knew that his fifteen year-old self would disappear through the veil.

In the time that he had been hidden, he had still studied magic, preparing himself for this moment. Twenty some odd years of studying and practicing magic had given him much more knowledge than his fifteen year-old self had known.

Pointing the wand at his forehead, Evan canceled the spell that had been placed over his scar, concealing it, and revealing for the first time since he showed it to Denise.

Just as he was about to apparate to the ministry to join the battle, Denise stopped him. "Be careful," she ordered, placeing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Bring our daughter back in one piece."

He hugged her. "I will," he promised. "I love you."

Denise didn't answer as she watched he husband disappear.

0000000000

"NOOO!" Hermione screamed, as she watched Harry disappear through the veil.

The battle seemed to stop as everyone, Deatheater, Order member, and student was shocked to see the boy-who-lived diapear through the viel.

"YOU BITCH!" Sirius screamed. All of the ex-prisoner's playful manner was gone as he began to throw a salvo of curses at his cousin Bellatrix, the woman who had just killed his godson.

The dark witch was obviously surprised as she struggled to defend herself against the ferocious onslaught.

In earnest, the fight began anew.

Hermione was dueling Dolhov. And smirked when her silencing spell hit him. But she was surprised when he still launced a purple curse at her.

Unable to dodge, hermione prepared to be hit, only to be shocked as a man she recognized as her father appeared in front of her and blocked the spell with a wand of his own.

"Now's not the time to look shocked honey," her father instructed, as he threw a curse at the shocked Deatheater, rendering him unconsious. "Now move, or your mother will have my head."

Hermione did just that, but not before spotting a familiar scar on her father's forehead.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "Your Harry?"

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Now's not the time. It's a long story and we have other things to do."

And with that, Hermione watched as her father joined in the battle.

0000000000

**I know it's short, but I wasn't quite sure how to continue. This is a one-shot with no plans to continue, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Author's NoteChallenge

**Okay, I want to say that I left this story off the way I did on purpose. It was meant to have an open ending, namely so that you, the readers, could decide for yourselves how this little event changed things.**

**That said, I am tired of reviews and PMs (mostly PMs) asking me to continue it. The complete I put up, means complete, and not once since I posted it have I been remotely inspired to continue it.**

**SO, this is what I am going to do, and I am posting this in My Challenges Forum, but I am challenging anyone that wants to, to create a sequel/continuance of this story.**

**My only requirement is that you stay true to what I have written thus far.**

**Whitetigerwolf**


End file.
